


Case Closed

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Hakyeon/Wongeun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Sanghyuk and Jaehwan have a mystery to solve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alunsina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/gifts).



Sanghyuk is the first one to notice.

"Can you hear it?" he asks Jaehwan, interrupting him mid-scream as he slams the buttons on his controller.

"Hear what?" Jaehwan asks in answer, still distracted by the game he's playing. Sanghyuk can't blame him, he only noticed because he's waiting for his turn.

"The annoying home channel background music," Sanghyuk clarifies, and Jaehwan pauses the game this time, looking at him after a couple of seconds.

Jaehwan sounds confused when he answers, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," and now that he can't hear the game, the silence is even more prominent in the dorm. Something must be wrong. He gets up and goes straight for the living room, where Hakyeon should be. Where Hakyeon always is.

Except Hakyeon is not there.

***

They look in the dorm first.

Jaehwan declares them on a mission, and Sanghyuk laughs when he pulls a detective hat from his room. He doesn't ask where he got it from. He doesn't think he wants to know. 

They check his room, of course, and all of the bathrooms. And as Jaehwan goes to check the building rooftop, Sanghyuk checks Taekwoon's room, just in case Hakyeon has somehow gotten lost in the midst of all the things hyung has in there.

Not that he's worried, he tells himself. There's nothing to be worried about, but it doesn't hurt to check.

***

They call the rest of the members then.

"If I were to ask you where Hakyeon hyung is, where would you say he is?" Jaehwan leads with, followed by, "Not that he has disappeared or anything, really."

Sanghyuk chuckles imagining Wonshik's face on the other side, and waits for Hongbin to answer.

***

When that doesn't work either, they call their managers.

"I think we should wait before worrying anyone, he might have gone to take a walk around."

Jaehwan has a point, Sanghyuk knows it. And yet, asking doesn't hurt, and they might even get answers, and they might be able to go back to their game. 

He's about to say exactly that when they hear someone laugh outside their dorm door, someone who sounds very much like Hakyeon.

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before running to the door, Sanghyuk's heart definitely _not_ doing things on his chest, relieved.

That's when they hear a second set of footsteps and a second voice and when they decide to peek through the peephole instead, heads smashed together against the door.

"Thank you," they hear, and once Jaehwan's seen that it's definitely Hakyeon the one behind the door he takes a step back and lets Sanghyuk look.

He sees that actor friend Hakyeon talks so much about and their faces too close and _oh-_

He steps back too, like the door is fire and he's burning, and Jaehwan laughs at him but doesn't say anything as he wraps an arm around his shoulder and guides them back to his room, where the game, he remembers now, is still waiting for them.

He probably saw it coming and let him look anyway. Sanghyuk will make him pay.

.fin

  
  
  
  


.outtake

When the door opens way, way later, and Hakyeon comes greet them, they are nice enough to not comment on the almost mark on his neck.

( _It's worth the screech, way way later, when he finds it later that night himself._ )

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to go the crack route but I have a feeling this went more the mystery/angst one. Which is... surprising, to say the least. 
> 
> Hope you liked it a little, though ♥
> 
> And of course, merry Christmas!! ♥


End file.
